Cumming, Georgia
Cumming is a city in and the county seat of Forsyth County, Georgia. The population of the city is 5,430. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 59.12% White (3,210) 32.71% Hispanic or Latino (1,776) 3.87% Asian (210) 3.15% Black or African American (171) 1.16% Other (63) 11.8% (640) of Cumming residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cumming has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.09 murders a year. Pokemon See the Forsyth County page for more info. Fun facts * During the 1830s and 1840s, Cumming benefited from the gold mining industry as many businesses were created to meet the needs of the miners. However, the California Gold Rush in 1849 put the city into an economic depression. Newly built railroads bypassed the city and took traffic from the Federal Road that ran near Cumming. The city was spared during the Civil War because William T. Sherman did not pass through the city during his March to the Sea. In 1900, the county courthouse was destroyed in a fire; it was rebuilt in 1905. * The community is commonly thought to be named after Colonel William Cumming. An alternate theory proposed by a local historian posits the name honors Rev. Frederick Cumming, a professor of Jacob Scudder, a resident of the area since 1815 who owned land in present-day downtown. ** And Cumming's name has generated more than its fair share of laughs in the past. * The city holds the Cumming Country Fair & Festival every October. * In 1956, Buford Dam, along the Chattahoochee River, started operating. The reservoir that it created is called Lake Lanier. The lake, a popular spot for boaters, has generated income from tourists for Cumming as well as provides a source of drinking water. However, because of rapid growth of the Atlanta area, drought, and mishandling of a stream gauge, Lake Lanier has seen record-low water levels. Moreover, the lake is involved in a longstanding lawsuit between Georgia, Alabama, and Florida. Because of a recent ruling, the city may not be able to withdraw its water. However, the city is looking into different sources of water such as wells and various creeks. * Zac Brown, leader of the Grammy-winning Zac Brown Band, was born in Cumming. * Cumming has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, a bit of hotels, some public battle fields, a few sports complexes, some fast food and chain restaurants, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, The Collection at Forsyth and a few other shopping centers, Walmart, Ingles, Nintendo World, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Home Depot, Lowe's, Publix, CVS, Belk, a farmers market, Kohl's, Hobby Lobby, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Solstice Apparel, Taco Mac, Ashley HomeStore, a few movie theaters, Good ol' Days Bar and Grill, Slope's BBQ, Rosati's Pizza and Sports Pub, Dutch Monkey Doughnuts, Jim 'N Nick's Bar-B-Q, and a few other things. ** There's plenty of other retail and amenities in unincorporated Forsyth County that is listed with a Cumming address, however, those were not included in this. Category:Georgia Cities